Keeping Promises
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: What happens when somebody who Frank put away when he was a detective comes back for revenge and kidnaps Erin? Will the Reagan's find her in time? Or will they never see her again? Father/Daughter Relationship! Really bad summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Blue Bloods or any other thing I might reference in this story. The only thing I own are my thoughts :) Please read and review!

* * *

It was mid day on an average Tuesday when Frank Reagan received a phone call that would affect him and his family for the rest of their lives. He was sitting at his desk, he was supposed to have had lunch with his daughter Erin but he said he couldn't make it. He felt awful but he knew he had to finish work to make the mayor happy. Not that he really cared what the mayor thought but he didn't want to lose his job any time soon. His telephone rang on his desk and echoed through the quiet room. He waited until it had rung once before he picked up.

"Hello Commissioner," A mysterious male voice said into the phone

"Who am I speaking to?" Frank said back into the phone

"You don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I do,"

"You took my daughter away from me and now I'm taking your daughter away from you!"

After saying that the man abruptly hung up the phone leaving Frank worried about the call. Could it have just been somebody wanting to scare him? Or was his daughter actually in trouble? He didn't want to chance it so he quickly dialled Erin's cell number into his phone. It rang four times and then went to voice mail. After leaving a message and calling again and then repeating this process about five times he began getting nervous. He decided to call her home phone number and was relieved when somebody picked up.

"Erin?" He asked into the phone

"No it's Nicky,"

"Is your mother there?"

"Nope, haven't seen her since I left for school, I'm just home for lunch now, wasn't she supposed to meet you for lunch?" Nicky paused sensing that something was wrong "Grandpa, is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure honey, if you here from her can you tell her to give me a call? It's really important,"

"Ok grandpa, I will. Love you" Nicky said

"Bye," As soon as the commissioner hung up he called his house's phone. His father picked up.

"Hello Francis,"

"Dad, have you heard from Erin lately?"

"No, as a matter of fact I'm surprised she hasn't come around yet,"

"She was coming to the house?"

"Yes, she said because you were too busy to have lunch with her she would come over here," The commissioner blew out a long breath trying to calm down his nerves so he could think somewhat clearly.

"Dad can you do me a favour?"

"Of course son, what is it?"

"Gather the Reagan's,"

"What's wrong Francis?"

"Dad can you just trust me this one time and do what I say without questioning me, please?" Henry, taken back by this remark nodded on the other end of the phone.

"Everyone? Even the kids?"

"Everyone"

"Okay son, see you back at the house soon,"

Frank hung up, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He told his secretary that he had an emergency and to hold any further calls to his office and direct them on to his cell phone if they were absolute emergencies.

When he arrived at his house almost everybody was already there, except Erin. He stepped through his doorway and was bombarded with questions from everybody. He didn't answer any of them and instead pushed his way to the living room where he called everyone's attention.

"Reagan's!" He yelled. Everyone was silent after that. "Before I begin can I have all the children go into my study for a moment while I talk to the adults," Jack and Sean groaned but when looked at sternly by Danny and Linda they went the rest of the way without saying anything. Nicky didn't move thought, she thought she was close enough to an adult to listen in to their conversations.

"Nicky can you go to?" Frank asked

"But grandpa! I'm practically an adult!"

"Nicky please," Everybody in the house knew just by the way Frank was acting that something was very wrong.

"Okay Grandpa," She said leaving towards the study. Once she was gone and they heard the door close everybody started asking questions. Frank silenced them again.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you all here, considering all of you are either cops, or married to them. We've got a really big problem." He paused and took a deep breath. "Erin's gone" This caused a stir of noise in the house.

"What do you mean gone?" Danny asked

"She's been kidnapped," Everyone in the Reagan household gasped at this news. Nothing this bad had ever happened since Joe died.

"How?" Linda asked

"When?" Danny asked

"From where?" Henry asked

"How do you know?" Jamie asked

"I got a call about half an hour ago that said, 'you took my daughter away from me and now I'm taking your daughter away from you'!"

"Oh my god," Linda said leaning into her husband for support. Even though they were only related through blood, Linda had always really liked Erin and wanted her safe at home.

"What do you want us to do?" Jamie asked

"Well we have to figure out who it is who has her and then figure out where she is,"

"And then we have to save her," Henry spoke up

"Nobody's hurting my sister," Danny said. Jamie nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"Frank, do you remember any one whose daughter you took away from them?" Linda asked

"No, not off the top of my head." Frank answered.

"Dad! How are you going to tell Nicky her mom has been kidnapped?" Jamie suddenly thought

"I don't know, but let's get started looking for her while I tell Nicky. Jamie, I want you and Pops to go into my office and start looking through my old case files to try and see if there is anyone that could have done this, Danny I need you to go back to the office get your partner and try and trace the call on my phone. If you can't do that then can you put a trace on my cell so that if he calls again then you can trace it then." Jamie, Danny and Henry all nodded and headed for the door.

"Frank," Linda said. Frank looked up at his daughter-in-law with confusion "I'm not just going to stand here and not do anything. I know I may not be a cop but I'm still part of this family and I still want to help Erin come home safe. What do you want me to do?" Danny smiled at his wife's statement. He knew that after many years of being a Reagan she had learned how to stand up for herself. Frank smiled as well.

"You're right Linda, I'm sorry. Do you mind planning a head quarters here? Just make sure that we have everything that we need available. I know it's not a very big or important job but we really need it right now." Linda nodded. She knew it was the best she was going to get.

"I assume Nicky will be down helping me?"

"Yes I think she will. I'm going to send Jack and Sean here and they can help out to, or you can just make them go outside and play. Okay let's go find Erin and bring her back safe!" Frank said as everybody rushed off to do their assigned duty. Frank headed to his study to get the kids.

He opened the door and Jack and Sean were at his desk arguing about something that was probably useless right now. "Jack and Sean can you come here please?" Frank asked. As soon as he spoke the boys became quiet and came over to him. Frank bent down to their height.

"Now boys, something very bad has happened and your mother is very upset so I need you to be on your very best behaviours and make sure you don't bother her okay?" The two boys nodded and left the room. When they were far enough away Frank closed the door, walked into his study and sat down on his big chair. After about a minute of silence Nicky finally spoke.

"Granddad, why wasn't mom at this family meeting?" Frank looked down; of course she would pretty much know what was happening because she was in fact, Erin's daughter.

"That's what I have to talk to you about..." Frank said "Your mother...has been taken," Nicky grew wide eyed but didn't say anything. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at Frank confused. She started to shake her head. "No," She said. She shook her head faster and faster repeating the words "No, this can't be happening," over and over again. She held her head in her hands covering her ears, not wanting to hear anything else her grandfather had to say. She looked up at him again and this time when their eyes met she completely broke down. She started bawling her eyes out. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she might never see her mother again. Frank stood up from his chair he was currently in and walked over to his granddaughter. He sat down beside her and held her in his big and comforting arms. After the sobs subsided Nicky looked up at him.

"What can I do to help?" The commissioner smiled at her, everyday she reminded him more and more of Erin.

"Well Pops and Uncle Jamie are at my office going through my old cases and Danny is at the police department tracing a phone number, can you help Linda down stairs organize a head quarters?"

"Ya, okay granddad. Can you promise me one thing though?"

"Yes honey, anything."

"Make sure you bring my mom home safe,"

"I will Nicky, I will," With that the two left the room getting down to business. Frank would keep his promise to Nicky, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Hey everybody!

This is my very first Blue Bloods story! I LOVE this show so much and when I looked for a fan fiction page and saw that there was only 18 stories I knew I had to post one as soon as possible to make it 19.

I thought of this idea during science class and have spent the past two days working on it :)

I'm planning on posting the next chapter tomorrow or Friday, but hopefully tomorrow.

Please review! It would mean the world to me!

Amy


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) Now I promised I'd update again so here's the next chapter!

* * *

It had been about three hours since the commissioner had gotten that fateful phone call. Everyone was very busy trying to find who had taken Erin and where she was. Frank's phone was on an automatic recording and tracing in case the man wanted to call again. Just then he heard somebody open the door and in came Jamie, Henry and Danny through the door, boxes in their hands.

"We thought we might as well be here in case something happens," Henry said

"Plus Jackie said that everything would be covered down at the station and I thought you guys could use some help sifting through all the cases," Danny added to his grandfather.

"Thanks guys," Frank said unloading the boxes full of folders.

The Reagan's had been reading over the case files for a little bit and things weren't going anywhere. Nicky started becoming very anxious and had trouble concentrating on the task at hand. Finally after a few minutes she came to a realization.

"It was your entire fault," She said to her grandfather. Frank, Danny, Jamie and Henry looked up at her dumbfounded at what she had just said. "Yes, if you had just taken one hour off of your busy schedule then you know what grandpa? She might still be alive!" Then Nicky roughly grabbed the box of files she was working on and moved into an adjoining room. Frank was not surprised at her statement. He had been thinking it for a while, he thought of it differently because his own flesh and blood as called him out on it. He decided he needed some air so he quickly walked out of the room and sat down on the swing that was outside in the backyard. A few minutes after he sat down he saw Danny walk through the door and he sat down beside him.

"She didn't mean it you know?" Danny said after a few seconds of silence "She has to blame someone and she happened to pick you,"

"She's right Danny," Frank said sighing "If I had just taken off a little bit of time to go have lunch with her, then maybe..."

"Dad, how are you even thinking that? You can't know whether or not that would have made a difference or if he just would have kidnapped her later on in the day after lunch with her,"

"I know...I know. I just can't help but wondering...if it was all my fault,"

"Dad, you had work to do. We've all had to grow up with that and we understand. Erin understands."

"Then why do I feel so damn guilty?" Frank looked at his son. Danny took a deep breath.

"Nicky has to put the blame somewhere and she chose you. You don't have anyone to blame so you blame yourself. Dad, it's not your fault and everybody here knows that. You did nothing wrong, and when we find Erin she is going to say the exact same thing. Actually Erin is probably going to punch you and get mad at you for even thinking that," Frank had to smile at that because he knew that's exactly what his daughter would do. "Now how about we go back in there and bring her back," Frank nodded and stood up. Danny turned towards him and leaned in to hug him. Frank wrapped his arms around his son and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Frank pulled back.

"Let's go bring her back," Frank said with motivation in his voice.

BLUE BLOODS-BLUE BLOODS- BLUE BLOODS- BLUE BLOODS

An hour into looking through the case files and finding nothing Jamie finally found a folder that looked promising.

"Guys look at this!" He yelled. The Reagan men hurried towards him and looked at the case. It was the file of Michael "Mike" Striker. Frank, back when he was a detective had arrested him originally on drug possession and intent to sell and then with extra evidence in his apartment Frank was able to put him away for 25 years with probation.

"Unfortunately that means that he was released from jail a month ago," Danny said.

"This could be our guy," Henry said.

"Good job Jamie," Frank said. Just then the door bell rang and Nicky and Linda came into the room. Danny went to open the door when Jamie explained to the girls what he had found. When Danny came back inside the house his face was white with fear. Everyone in the room turned silent and became worried.

"Danny what's wrong?" Frank asked

"I found this," He said as he showed them the box that was lying on their porch step. Danny handed the box to his father and he set it on the table. He carefully opened the box. Inside were a letter and a CD.

The letter read:

Dear Commissioner and family;

By this point you have probably gotten my name and case file and you probably understand why I did this but in case you don't, let me explain. When I was 30 years old I was caught, by the commissioner, with drugs not only in my system but in my car, office and house. I was then arrested and sent to jail. Normally this would have pissed me off but that wasn't even the end of it. You took my daughter away from me. Allie was only 6 years old when I went away. Her mother died when Allie was small and I was the only family she had and what did you do? Screwed it up! She was put into foster care and ended up killing herself because she was hurt over and over again by her foster siblings and parents. None of this would have happened if you hadn't put me away! If you hadn't happened to have wanted to pursue the case so damn hard! Now the tides are turning Commissioner. Before you had my daughter and now I have yours. Watch the tape; I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You do have one sweet daughter.

MS

The commissioner was debating whether or not to put the CD in to the computer because they weren't sure if they wanted to see it but he did any way. The screen was dark for a second and then lit up. There Erin was in the middle of the room tide up to a poll coming out of the floor. She had blood on her face and she looked like she had put up quite of a fight towards Striker. Nicky started to cry when she saw her mother like this. Danny put an arm around her to add some comfort but he was worried about his sister as well.

"Okay Erin, say hello to your family! They're all watching!" Striker said evilly. Erin refused to do this, she didn't want to say good bye to her family because that would mean it would be over. He bent down beside her and said "We'll try this again, say hello!" He said with more force this time. She looked up at him and spat in his face. He slapped her across the face, making everybody else flinch and making Erin whimper. He grabbed her head roughly and pointed it towards the camera. "I'm going to ask you one more time Erin, say hello to your family." Reluctantly Erin started to speak.

"Dad, do you ever miss those times when you, mom, me, Danny, Joe and Jamie used to go camping for three days at a time. We would all try and compete for things the entire weekend. Like who could set up the tent first and who could catch the largest amount of fish we could catch. I always came in 3rd last. Thank god Jamie always came in last or else I would have been humiliated. Everyone has a time to die and I don't think it's mine yet. So in case it's not then I'll see you later, but if it is then I want you to say good bye to Danny, Jamie, Pops, Nicky, Linda, Sean, Jack and especially to you. I love you so much Dad, I love you so much,"

"Okay, time to wrap up this heart filled moment," Striker moved towards the video camera to turn it off but not before Erin held her hand up to her forehead in a weak salute. She wasn't a cop herself but the rest of her family was and she was sure they would appreciate it. He pressed the button and once again the screen went blank. Everyone was quiet until Nicky finally spoke up.

"Oh my god," the rest of the family turned all their attention on Nicky because they thought she was going to break down from seeing her mother like that but instead she surprised them.

"She gave us clues where to find her,"

"What?" Frank asked. This is not what he would have expected.

"Although my mother liked those camping trips, think about it. She wouldn't put it in her dying words."

"I wouldn't say dying words..." Frank said

"Francis, she's got a point,"

"Nicky you're a genius!" Danny said running over to a white board Linda and Nicky had brought in earlier in the day.

"Jamie can you play that from the beginning and please skip right to where Erin starts talking, we don't need to see all of it." It played a little into it and then Danny yelled "Stop!" Jamie did what his brother told him to.

"Okay she said we went camping for three days, when we always went for 5. That doesn't make sense and knowing Erin she would not screw that up." Danny drew a big three on the board. "Okay keep playing it. Jamie pressed play until Danny yelled "Stop!" again.

"We never slept in a tent, it would always be in a cabin," Danny said writing tent up on the board

"Ya, and Erin would always call it fake camping,"

"Because it would be the only way I could ever get your mother to come with us," Frank said

"Dad, was there a lake where we camped?"

"I think there was, though I don't remember going fishing," Danny wrote fishing and lake up on the board.

"So what do we have?" Nicky asked

"We have the number three, tents and fishing." Linda said out loud. "What could this mean?"

"Well three could stand for distance," Jamie said

"Oh ya, cause when everybody's abducted they know exactly how far they've gone." Danny said snidely

"They might not know how far they've gone but they might now how long it took," Nicky said. Everyone paused for a second and thought about what Nicky had just said.

"Nicky you might be right!" Henry said. "That could very well account for the three that she said,"

"What about the whole camping thing in general?" Linda asked

"Where do we camp?"

"In a forest...oh she's in a forest!" Jamie said finally catching on.

"And the fishing could mean that she's near a place that has a lake." Linda said.

"We never camped in a tent and always in a cabin so maybe she's in a cabin," Danny said

"So we've got to find a place that is approximately three hours drive, which has a cabin in the middle of the woods with a lake close to it." Henry said

"Sounds about right," Nicky said

"Jamie, go see if you can find any property owned by Striker that might fit this description," Frank said. Jamie looked through his file and couldn't find anything.

"What about his wife, could she have had any property that fits what we're looking for?" Nicky asked

"I'll call Jackie and see what she can find," Danny said phoning his partner.

"Jackie, ya I need a favour. Can you look up Michelle Striker and see if she or her close family owns a cabin in the forest, near a lake, about three hours drive from here?"

"Thanks a lot Jackie, I owe you," Danny hung up the phone and said "Property off Lake Victoria," Danny and Jamie jumped in one car and drove off. Frank and Henry were about to leave when Nicky said she was going with them.

"Nicky it's too dangerous,"

"Granddad, if this was your mom would you be sitting at home wondering if your mom is going to return alive or would you make somebody drive you out there?" Frank sighed and looked at his own father for advice. Henry shook his head and smiled which made Frank know what he was going to do.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you anywhere there, you can stay in the car,"

"Deal,"

Frank was going to keep his promise to Nicky. No matter what.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for all the lovely reviews last time. I really enjoyed reading all of them :)

So here is the next chapter. I don't exactly know how long this is going to be but I'm thinking maybe around 5 or 6 chapters.

Please review, they make my day!

Amy


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Blue bloods...though i would really like to. Maybe for a birthday present?

* * *

The three hour drive out to Victoria Lake was long and tiring. Everybody in the family was very anxious because of the length of time it took them to get there. The drive was full of silence or sometimes awkward conversations came up but in a matter of minutes the person was shut down. After a long and painful 2 hours (they sped the entire way) they finally arrived at the lake. Danny got out and walked up to a small homey cottage to ask where Striker's cabin was. A minute later he jogged back to the car and started driving towards the location he was given. They drove for five minutes and then Danny pulled up outside a small cabin, a good distance from everybody else on the lake. The family looked around and saw the lake out the back. Erin had sure done a good job getting the clues across to them. Danny, Jamie and Frank all got out their guns, Frank pulling out an extra one for his father.

"Stay here," Frank said to Nicky. The girl nodded as the four men crept up to the cabin. Danny quietly opened the old door, making it squeak a little. There in the middle of the living room was Michael Striker sitting down in a chair looking very relaxed. The men quickly looked around area to try and locate Erin but they couldn't find her. The four men trained their guns on Striker.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up. You even brought Grandpa here, is your granddaughter outside too Frank? What's her name again, Nicky right?" The Reagan's were getting very mad. Not only did he have Erin but he was also threatening Nicky. "I've gotta give you credit though; I thought it would take longer for you to get here. I guess Erin was right, you are a smart bunch."

"Give Erin the credit," Jamie spat at Striker "She's the one who told us where she was,"

"I expected no less," Striker sighed and then said to Frank "Commissioner, you trained your daughter well. She's been very strong this entire time,"

"Reagan's are all strong." Frank said back trying to figure out how he was going to get his daughter back safely

"Even Reagan's have a breaking point though and don't worry, I already found your daughter's," Hearing this made Danny lunge forwards ready to beat up and kill Striker. Henry and Jamie had to hold him back. As much as the two men wanted to beat the man as well up they had to resist making sure Erin got out of there safely.

"Striker...why go to all this trouble of kidnapping my sister just to get even with my father. I mean there are easier ways," Jamie asked

"I had to take the person closest to him, plus Erin here is about the same age as my Allie,"

"Would Allie want you to do this?" Danny asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his grandfather starting to quietly move towards the stair case.

"She doesn't care what I do. She hasn't talked to me since I went to prison." Striker said angry at his daughter for not talking to him.

"And she won't want to if you're in jail again. You ruined your one chance to try and get your daughter back by coming after us with revenge," Jamie said with anger

"I haven't thrown it all away yet. If I hurt you commissioner then I have completed what I wanted to do."

"Is it all worth it in the end Michael?" Frank asked

"Every single second," Striker said

"Why don't you just let Erin go Striker? Isn't this after all between to fathers?" Frank reasoned

"Frank you're the one who got your daughter in this position in the first place; it's all your fault. Everything is all your fault,"

"No it's not dad," Jamie said trying to convince his father otherwise

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Frank asked Jamie

"Because it is!" Striker yelled at Frank

"No it's not. You don't know who to blame so you blame yourself. When you should be really blaming this man here" Jamie saying practically exactly what his older brother had said before

"Shut up!" Striker said to Jamie. "I want your father to pay for what he did. He took away my daughter from me!"

"Why shouldn't I just shoot you right now?" Frank asked knowing that Striker was smarter than to have just sat out in the open without any backup system in place.

"Well you see this little device in my hand," He said revealing the previously hidden technology. "And you see this big red button that my thumb is currently on? Well if I lift my thumb off of it, it will trigger a spark down in the basement which will ignite the lighter fluid that I've poured all over the room Erin is in and all over Erin herself."

The Reagan's were all taken back. They had never come across this situation before and not with somebody they all loved. Their shock did not last long because they had to stay strong and not show him any fear. Unfortunately he saw straight through it.

"Not what you expected eh?" Striker said moving his thumb back and forth. Daring the Reagan's to make the next move.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the shortish chapter but I really wanted to end it right there.

OMG! If there is anybody reading this who hasn't seen the latest Blue Bloods episode go check it out now...like go. Now. It was the best one yet :)

Unfortunately the tv people have decided to be stupid and not air another episode until December 3rd :(

Hope you like this chapter! Please review, I love reading them.

Amy


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own Blue Bloods, or fire or anything else in this world :( How sad...

Ok. Let me explain this chapter. It's divided up into halves. The first half is what Henry's doing and the second half is what the rest of the family is doing while Henry's gone. Does that make any sense? If it doesn't hopefully you'll catch on quickly :)

* * *

Henry slowly walked out of the room where the rest of his family was in order to find his granddaughter. He quietly walked down the stairs to the basement trying to not creek the stairs. When he finally got down to the bottom he released a breath of air he had been holding. He wasn't worried about being caught as much as being caught would most likely end Erin's life. He looked down the hallway and saw only three doors. She had to be in one of them. Henry silently opened the first door but there was nothing inside. Two more doors left to go. He slowly opened the second one and there Erin was. She was tied to the floor with blood all over herself. She looked much better in the video then she did right then. Some kind of fluid, that looked like oil was all over her looking like she had just taken a shower. The rest of the room around her was covered with the same oil. He looked in the corner of the room and saw that there were wires hanging out that could probably make a few sparks. This would light up the entire room and Erin as well. Henry gasped and ran over to her.

"Erin," He said bending down and trying to undo the ropes tied tightly around her hands.

"Grandpa," She said. Henry could tell she was having a hard time staying conscious.

"Everything's going to be all right Erin,"

"Why aw you'ere?" Erin asked slurring her words together.

"I'm getting you out of here," Henry said. He had unfinished untying her ropes when he heard something come from the stairway. He started to panic. What if it was Striker coming down here? Henry knew that he had to hide, just in case it was him. He started to back up towards the door when he heard the sound of Erin's voice asking him where he was going. His heart broke but he knew he had to leave her, even if it was only for a second. Erin did not know what was going on thought that Henry was leaving her all alone again. Tears began running down her face. This is the last thing Henry saw before he had to hide. He quickly ducked behind an old bar counter, watching to see who it was. He held his breath and prayed that it wasn't Striker. Then all of a sudden Nicky appeared from the top of the stairs. He got up slowly and looked at her confused.

"Nicky, what are you doing here? I thought your grandfather said to stay in the car!" Henry whispered harshly. Not wanting to put Nicky in any danger.

"I'm sorry, but I looked through the window down here and saw mom in trouble! I knew I had to do something!"Nicky said trying to explain herself. Henry sighed but being a Reagan himself, understood her logic.

"Nicky..." Henry said then paused and sighed "Okay, come with me," He said motioning her to come closer. He opened the second door and Nicky was shocked at the state her mother was in.

"Mom?" She asked nervously getting closer to see if she was alright.

"Nicky?" She asked softly "why...here?"

"I'm here with the rest of the family to save you."

"That's right Erin, we're here to help and we don't have a lot of time," Henry said, just wanting his granddaughter out of there as fast as he could.

"Can you walk mom?" Nicky asked. Erin nodded and began to get up. Unfortunately she lost her balanced because she was so weak. Both Henry and Nicky ran over and helped her stand up. Leaning most of her weight on the two of them she was able to get to the bottom of the stairs without too much difficulty.

Moving up the stairs one step at a time was extremely slow and tiring. But finally they got all the way up the stairs. Trying to move quickly towards the backdoor they ended up making some noise. Everything was going okay until the three of them over heard the realization of Striker from the living room.

"Where the hell did grandpa go?"

BLUE BLOODS-BLUE BLOODS- BLUE BLOODS- BLUE BLOODS

Striker had just revealed the device to the Reagan's and they were all taken back. The three of them knew that Henry was off downstairs and they had to distract him. They had to make sure Striker didn't know that he was gone.

"Striker, there is no need for that, I can assure you,"

"Oh ya Frank? Why don't you tell me why there is no need?"

"Well if you release that then your life will be over as well,"

"What if I don't care about my life?"

"I think you do. I understand why you're mad..."

"You don't understand anything! Not alone why I'm mad"

"Mike, you just took my daughter away from me to prove this exact point. I wouldn't be able to survive without my daughter around. Without her sitting down in her usual chair in my dining room or having our weekly lunches together," Frank's eyes started to water, knowing that everything he said could possibly happen. Danny and Jamie's anger was replaced with sadness. They could very easily lose their sister. "I've already lost one child Mike; please don't make me lose another," Mike considered this thought.

"Mike," Frank said while slowly taking a step towards him. "You can't have all of this built up anger, it's not healthy,"

"It's so hard. When you have your child commit suicide it feels like you were a failure and did nothing right," Striker said starting to let his walls come down. Frank nodded, wanting him to continue. He didn't make eye contact with anybody in the room, he was too ashamed of his life and what he had done.

"When I heard about her death, I couldn't go outside for days. When you lie in bed for weeks on end, you have a lot of time to think about all the mistakes you made in life. I learned if you look back and the good times outweigh the mistakes, then you've done a good job; you've completed life. If the mistakes outweigh the good times, that's when you know your entire life has been wasted." Striker took a deep breath and looked directly at Frank. "My daughter died and I am the reason. I'm at fault for everything that happened. I can't do this anymore..." Striker looked around the room seeing the faces of the three men who was about to kill along with himself. The all of a sudden like a box of bricks it dawned on him that one of the Reagan's where gone. Henry had escaped and probably went to help Erin.

"Where the hell did grandpa go?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you all off on another cliff hanger...but I really wanted it to end this way. I'm also sorry for not posting in like 2 weeks :( Too much homework...

I've got like 4 giant tests this week so I probably won't be able to get another chapter posted...yet I am working on it right now and let me tell you...it's pretty EPIC!

Lol...ok please review! I love to read every single one of them :)

Amy


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Blue Bloods or the Reagan's :(

* * *

"_Where the hell did grandpa go?" _

Striker realized that all Frank was doing was trying to hold him off lighting the house on fire so that Henry could go and save Erin. Striker got really angry really fast.

"Frank! I am going to kill you and your entire family." He said in anger. This was not just your average type of anger; this was killing an entire family for revenge kind of anger. Striker released his finger off the red button and the Reagan's could hear the fire burn down stairs. Danny shot Striker in the head, not caring what happened to him anymore. If Henry didn't get to Erin in time both he and Erin would be dead by now. The three Reagan's ran towards the stairs where they found Henry and Nicky with an unconscious Erin they were supporting between them. Frank ran over to make sure that Erin was still breathing. He held his finder against her neck and luckily felt a pulse. Everybody breathed out a breath they were holding. Erin might unconscious but at least she wasn't down stairs in the burning wreckage.

"The house is going to go up in flames," Jamie said looking at the walls beside them starting to catch fire. Smoke began to fill the house quickly. Running towards the door Danny and Jamie took over for Nicky and Henry because they were much stronger. Frank put his hand on the door knob and twisted it, but it wouldn't open. He quickly ran over to the other door near the front of the house, the one they came in, it was locked too. When Striker let go of the button it automatically locked the doors too. Probably just as a precaution.

"The doors are locked!" Frank yelled while coughing into his sleeve. The smoke was surrounding them. They were all getting weak from the smoke, not to mention the fire was almost all around them as well. Frank tried to kick down the door but he wasn't able to. The door was big and heavy, and he wasn't in the healthiest condition right now. There was a window in the living room. It wasn't too big but not to small either. Frank called over Nicky to help him. Together they picked up a chair and heaved it through the window. The glass shattered quickly into a million pieces on the ground. Nicky grabbed a blanket that was lying on the couch and put it on the window sill so that when they climbed over it they wouldn't get scraped. Nicky went first because she was the youngest. She landed on the outside alright and safe. She quickly looked at the house and realized that her family was in a lot of trouble because the house was almost completely up in flames. Henry went next; he took a little bit longer to get through just because of his age. Eventually he got out the other side and was alright. Jamie came next. He got through very easily and then they had to help the limp Erin get through as well. Slowly Frank and Danny lifted her up from inside the house and passed her through the window, where Jamie and the other two helped her threw. When she was out and safe Danny jumped through and landed in role, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He got up from the ground and pulled his dad through just in time to see the window go up in flames. The tired Reagan's fell down on to the soft grass until Nicky said it was really unsafe and that they should move back further. Frank picked up Erin in his big arms and carried her to the cars, a big enough distance away from the cabin. Nicky wanted to see if her mom was alright but knew she had to phone 911 so that the fire wouldn't spread to the surrounding areas and also an ambulance for her mother. While she was doing this Frank was hovering above Erin worried. She had been unconscious for a while and there was no clue how much smoke she had breathed in. Checking her pulse again he breathed a sigh of relief. She was still breathing.

"She's still alive," Frank said. Normally everyone would be great full but she was far from out of the woods yet. They laid her down in the back of the cars; using the trunk as a make-shift bed. The family sat or stood around her frightened. Scared to their wits about what was going to happen to their Erin. Together they had been through so much as a family and now have to go through this; it was just a lot to handle and a lot to deal with. A few minutes the fire department, police and ambulance arrived. The firemen jumped out of their truck and got out the hoses. They ran towards the cabin wanting to put the fire out as soon as possible so that the surrounding trees and cottages would not get burned. The paramedics ran out of the ambulance and headed towards the Reagan's. They put her onto a stretcher and lifted her onto the ambulance. Once she was settled in the ambulance one of the paramedics yelled

"We can only fit one person," The family looked between them and everyone decided silently that Frank would go.

"We'll deal with everything here," Danny said to his father. Frank nodded and got into the ambulance. The driver got into the front of the ambulance and started to drive off. The Reagan's were left there knowing that it was far from over.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but to be fair I had a lot of homework. I hope you all like this chapter.

I actually need your advice for my story. I was wondering if you wanted the story to become more epic in the next few chapters? Or start to die down towards the end. Oh and any good ideas for later in my story are always welcome. :)

Thanks so to my loyal Erin fans and reviewers! Please keep the reviews coming.

Amy


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the amazing characters in the show :( If you would like to buy me a birthday gift, those are some ideas

Please Read and Review!

* * *

The paramedic started Erin up to an IV drip trying to get her to wake up into consciousness. Frank felt useless. He didn't know anything about medicine and now the safety and health of his daughter was in the hands of other people and he definitely did not like that idea.

"God," Frank thought "What happened? The one job I have is to keep people safe, yet I can't even keep my own daughter safe? She must have been so scared all alone. Not knowing if she was going to live or die. I can't even imagine what that must have been like and she had to go through it. Nicky was right, it's all my fault. If I had just taken a few minutes to have lunch with her none of this would have happened. None of it! Not Erin getting hurt and getting driven to the hospital in an ambulance. Erin was innocent. She didn't deserve this to happen to her. Nobody deserves this." Then Frank thought back to a time where he was on the force and just got off a really bad case.

Frank was inside his study behind a close door. He came home and headed straight for the small offering of escape. His wife and children new better to disturb him until he came out with a mask on, covering up his true feelings and emotions. Erin, Joe and Danny were standing outside the door quietly.

"I dare you to go in there," Danny said to Erin

"Danny are you crazy? Dad's going to flip," Joe said scared for his sister's safety if she went in there.

"All the more to do it,"

"Danny I'm not going to do it," Erin said. Disrupting her father's quiet time so quickly had not ever been done before and she was not sure how her father would react.

"Why? Are you chicken?" Danny asked tauntingly

"No, I just want to give dad some time to himself,"

"Joe, I think Erin's a chicken! Bawk bawk bawk,"

"Danny I am not chicken!" Erin said harshly to her brother. Erin was starting to get mad at her brother; the fear she might have felt earlier was swept away by the wanting to prove her brother wrong.

"Okay then, prove it,"

"Fine I will." She said as she stood in front of the door. Slowly putting her hand on the door handle she turned it silently. She pressed against the hard wood of the door as it gradually opened. She found her father sitting in his big chair behind his desk. He had a bottle of Scotch out and a half a glass in his hand. He was staring at the clear sparkling glass in his hand and seemed not to notice Erin. She took a few steps inside and stood there waiting, waiting for a punishment for coming inside; but nothing came. Actually Frank hadn't moved his gaze from his glass. After a few seconds Frank spoke.

"Congratulations," Erin looked at him confused, not knowing what he meant.

"I think this is the earliest any Reagan has ever tried to come in here after a bad case," he paused for another second thinking "Let me guess, Danny?" Erin smile then nodded

"I couldn't have him thinking I was a chicken,"

"It's important to stand up for yourself." A minute or so went by and the silence was getting unbearable. Erin pulled up a chair which was in the corner and sat down beside her dad. Even at the young age of 10 she was able to tell that her father was in a lot of pain.

"It was that bad huh?" She asked. He could do nothing but nod. "Now I realize you probably don't want to tell me anything because you think I'm too young and not mature enough but I am and I think you should be able to trust me with these kinds of things. You should be able to tell me what's going on. I'm not a baby." Erin said going on in a little rant. Frank smiled at his daughter.

"Honey I know you are a smart girl," Frank said to his daughter. He opened his mouth again going to tell his daughter what happened but then he closed it.

"It was really _that _bad?" Erin said noticing her dad's hesitation. Frank nodded.

"A house was broken into. All the people wanted to do was get the valuables and get out of there but they didn't realize that the father and daughter of the family, who they thought were on vacation were actually at home because they weren't feeling well. So the two guys went into the house and ended up almost killing the two of them. I spoke to the father afterwards and he told me that they knocked him out first and that anything could have happened to his little girl, and he couldn't do anything to stop it." Frank stopped talking and looked at his daughter. Erin stared back not in horror of the brutal case but in what it had done to her father.

"Oh dad," She said walking over to him and giving him a big hug. "Nothing will ever happen as long as you're around,"

Loud beeps drew frank back into reality.

"How long until we get to the hospital?" Frank asked the paramedics

"Should be less than 20 minutes," Satisfied with that answer he grabbed Erin's hand and held it for the rest of the ride, praying to God that his daughter was going to be alright.

At the crime scene the fire trucks had pulled up and were trying to put the fire out. The police officers there were gathering around the Reagan's asking them questions about what had happened.

"Do you know the name of the kidnapper?" Officer Johnson asked

"Yes, his name is Michael Striker," Danny answered. "I shot him in there but he moved out of the way so it clipped his shoulder. You should find him in the rubble," Detective Johnson nodded at him.

"Thank you Detective, if we have any more questions we will call you," Danny nodded and went back to Nicky who was sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Hey Nicks," Danny said sitting down beside her "You okay?"

"I can't believe I blamed Grandpa," She said with tears in her eyes

"What are you talking about?"

"I blamed it on him, my mom getting kidnapped. I could I blame that on him?" She leaned into her uncle's side and started to cry. "Why did I do that Uncle Danny? Grandpa didn't deserve that; he had enough on his mind as it was,"

"Oh Nicky," Danny said pulling his niece close. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "Sometimes in stressful situations people need someone to blame to make it through. Nick, you've got to remember that you are only 14 and that you are not a grown up yet. Striker would have taken your mom whether or not your grandpa went out to lunch with her."

"I know, I just can't believe I blamed it on him. What if he's mad at me Uncle Danny? What if he hates me?"

"Nicky, he's not going to hate you honey, and he's not going to be mad at you. Your grandfather loves you so much and he knows why you said it. I can assure he is not going to be mad at you." Nicky nodded more convinced that her grandfather wouldn't be mad at her. Danny looked over at the house and saw firefighters sifting through the rubble. They had put out the fire a few minutes ago and were now looking for a body.

About half an hour later the fire chief came over to the Reagan's.

"Are you the Reagan's?" The chief asked. The family all nodded. "Who is Danny?"

"I am," Danny said walking over to the chief

"You said there was supposed to be a man caught in the fire right?"

"Yeah," Danny answered nervously, and then it hit him, the chief said "was supposed to"

* * *

I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while but I've got so many things on my mind lately. I just finished exams and well school so I should be able to update more frequently and maybe post new stories :) Still trying to think of ideas... But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update hopefully in the next week or so.

Please review and if you've gotten this far thanks for reading :)

Amy


End file.
